In a power semiconductor module, for example, a plurality of power semiconductor chips is mounted on a metallic substrate with an insulating substrate interposed therebetween. Examples of the power semiconductor chip include a metal oxide field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
By connecting a plurality of power semiconductor modules, a circuit such as an inverter circuit can be formed. Large inductance of a circuit including power semiconductor modules causes high switching losses. Therefore, it is desired to reduce inductance of a circuit including power semiconductor modules.